weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Awards
Awards is the fifty-eigth episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 4th March, 2004 Summary: Welcome to the most chic and stylish award event of the year! The glittering Pukka Awards!. Voice of Kevin by Cheechy. Tune: Autumn Leaves - Ray Coniff, Brazil - Rosemary Clooney Credits: Weebl and Skoo Transcript {Clive is next to a purple screen.} CLIVE: Hi folks and welcome to another glittering awards night. You can almost taste the excitement... and the flavour is brick! The winners are about to be announced so let's join the show. {We zoom into the purple screen to see Weebl, sitting next to Bob, who's sitting next to Monkey, who's next to Chris the Ninja Pirate.} WEEBL: Me so excited. I nominated for many awards. BOB: Yes. I can taste the brick from here. MONKEY: Shhhhhhh. It's starting. BOB: Ooooh. {The lights dim and on stage is the Shopkeep behind a podium which says "pukka awards 2004".} SHOPKEEP: Y' all right? Our first award is for best jazz singer. Ever. And the nominations are... {We see clips from anywhere, where Monkey sings his "mo mo mo mo monkey mo mo mo mo monkey". Next is a clip from jazz with Weebl singing "ba ba ba baaa. the pie! a lovely pi-ie."} WEEBL: it in the bag! BOB: Shhhhh. {The next slide we see is Elvis singing "We're not sure".} ELVIS: {singing} Eeeee bra de hoe. Yeah! Hermn hur mer nerr. A harm bray her ber der. Labrador puppy. Labrador puppy. {We go back to shopkeep.} SHOPKEEP: And the winner is... Elvis! ELVIS: {off screen} Uh hu huh! WEEBL: What? Elvis not even jazz. SHOPKEEP: And now the award for "Bob's Best Friend". the nominees are... {As the narrator speaks, images of the characters appear.} NARRATOR: Weebl, Bob's friend. Kevin, french stripper. BOB: It's all lies I tell you. {An image of a twig appears.} NARRATOR: Twig, a small twig. SHOPKEEP: It's the twig! {Behind Shopkeep the screen appears "TWIG WINS THIS AWARD FOR THE THIRD YEAR RUNNING".} BOB: {off screen} I love you small twig! SHOPKEEP: Now for the Biggest Lover of Pie award... in the world... ever. WEEBL: Come on the me! SHOPKEEP: It's the Mexican! WEEBL: {off screen} What the... SHOPKEEP: Lets see why. {We see the Mexican on screen. At the bottom it reads 'clip taken from "il pie es grande"'.} MEXICAN: MUCHOS! MooooOCHOS! Pie. {We go back to Shopkeep.} SHOPKEEP: Finally the award for tampering with award results goes to... Wee Bull! {On the screen, Wee Bull appears and underneath it states "Winner for 5th year running." Wee Bull} WEEBL: Awards tampering? Damn you Wee Bull! You win this year. BOB: Does this mean the small twig doesn't really love me? {We move along to see the Small Twig sitting next to Weebl.} KEVIN: {inside the small twig} of course I love you. Bob. {A zip appears on the twig and Kevin comes out.} BOB: Kevin! My whole life's a lie. WEEBL: That so cool! How you even fit in there? External links * *